Disappearance of Eyeshield 21
by CieloFiamme
Summary: Following the match against the Teikoku Alexanders, Sena disappears, leaving his identity of Eyeshield 21 behind. It's 4 years from then, and he appears, but he's not Sena anymore. OOC!Sena - ES21 does not belong to me. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! Turns out I can't hold my promise to those within the GMT+ 8:oo time zone, I missed it for about 2 hours now, at least in Singapore time. Anyway, here is the rewrite of Disappearance of Eyeshield 21. I wish to apologise for the extreme lack of activity, and would like you to note that this story would have large amounts of time skips. This would be either stated in the story itself, or would be stated in the author's note. Generally it would be about 2 years per chapter, at least until chapter 3 and onwards. I myself dislike time skips but it is a must. **

**With all the boring stuff done, enjoy~**

**Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me.**

The lean figure looked vulnerable as he leaned over himself, sighing in exasperation. His signature helmet laid by his side, revealing upon youthful features tired chocolate eyes well beyond the figure's 16 years. The green glass glinted in the light as the running-back exhaled quietly.

But in the ringing silence of the uninhibited dressing room, the breath was loud as thunder.

_Tring!_

He flinched as the ring tone sliced through the hush of the room. Trembling fingers laced around the vibrating metal body, the Deimon Devil Bat chain brushing against the bony wrist. He watched it swing to the sides for a few suffocating moments, but nibbled on his lower lip and wrenched his eyes away from the chain.

Flipping the mobile open with a flick of his thumb, his eyes scanned the message with resigned irises. Weary sepia closed as he pocketed the device, back leaning back to rest against the wall, his American Football uniform heavy upon his small shoulders.

He closed his eyes, letting the quiet envelope him in a cruel hug, before he gave a low echoing chuckle. A melancholic smile graced the sophomore's features as he covered his eyes with a gloved hand.

He didn't want to leave.

The thought reverberated through his head. His eyes stung against the cloth as he pursed his lips tightly, fighting against the trembling that wracked through his slender body.

But he had to. He didn't belong, not here… He wasn't who he said he was, he had to go back, to go back to the place he was raised to call home.

He had to go back because he had failed, and his…_family_…they were upset.

The message replayed through his mind, the words written in the nostalgic manner of Britain's tongue, the words he had learnt to call his native language.

_**From: Mom**_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: Home**_

_**My dear boy, as it seems, your granddad has been taken ill and we must leave for Britain to take care of him. You will be transferring out of Japan, and will be taking lessons in England. So hurry up and come home okay? We will be leaving soon.**_

He knew that the message was not from his mother, for he had no parents. It was the people he called his family, and if they asked him to go back, it meant he had failed. He had failed his mission and he was to return to Headquarters at once.

He sat on the wooden bench, in the shadows of the locker room, quiet, silent, _alone_. His lean fingers played with the string, before he ripped it off his hand phone.

Then he stood up, his helm hanging from the edge of his fingertips dangerously, not an emotion on his face as he trudged out of the room. The Deimon Devil Bats charm slipped onto the cold floor, forgotten as the running-back left it alone in the solitary room.

And the room became silent.

**Please review :3 If ya don't understand, don't hesitate to ask away. My writing's pretty poor these days, so maybe you might not understand. Anyway, have a great 2014 ahead, I probably won't! See you for the next update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The mindless tapping against the keyboard was the only thing echoing through the suffocating silence of the dark room as he bit back an expletive. Several documents were sprawled all over the computer as sharp eyes stared unblinkingly at it. By the blond sat his trusty firearms, at arms' length in case some poor soul decided to disturb.

The blond demon-like man sighed, the tapping ceasing as he stared at the white browser. Two words struck him, the bold black against white glaring back into his emerald eyes.

**NO RESULTS**

He cursed, annoyance flickering in molten emerald irises. He grabbed the headset, punching in the numbers he had long since memorized. The dial tone rang for several seconds, before a click signified the call was brought through.

"Oi, hurry up and come to my place quickly. It's about the fucking chibi. Bring the others as well." There was silence, and Hiruma could imagine the other blinking, the other's confusion quickly turning into realization. The Demon placed the headset back onto the receiver, before leaning back, his exhaustion quickly setting in.

He sent a tired glance to the wall, where numbers sat, illuminated.

It had been just about 96 hours since the running-back disappeared. No letter, no goodbye, and now…no trace of him ever _existing_. The quarterback scowled, the lack of sleep making his head spin. But he didn't care; he needed to find the fucking chibi.

_Someone _needed to shoot the brat for running away.

* * *

2 years.

That was how long since Sena, or whoever he was, disappeared. 2 years they waited, they tried to stay together, they tried to pursue AmeFuto professionally, but soon the passion for the sport, as well as the bonds they created over it, lessened, and strained and damaged, and they could do nothing about it.

It had been two years, and the only time they met since they found out that they didn't even know the name of their missing RB was now, at a funeral, at the funeral of one of the people closest to them as a team.

The bushes swayed in the blowing breeze as the rather small crowd shuffled around, the mood heavy. Tears were shed, drinks and cigarettes were passed around.

The man had finally drunk his last drop.

Maybe it was his alcoholism, or his lack of manners, but right now, there were only 12 people at his funeral. As the coffin was lowered and the pastor spoke, no one listened, or cared. What they cared about was that the one absent member didn't even come to the funeral of a man whom was like a father to the team.

The group sat around a table, beer handed around, mood sombre as it should be. Most of them were smoking. Suzuna being one of them was surprising. They chatted idly, not one smile cracked throughout the day.

A few hours later, a voice murmurs, but everyone hears. "He's not coming." They didn't know who said it because all of them were thinking the same. They sigh collectively and grab their bags. They leave within the hour.

* * *

_He_ watched as _his_ former friends dispersed into their lives. It had been two years since _he_ left… Since the identity they knew of disappeared… No, the right word was _died_.

_His_ long coat whipped in the strong gust, the hat sitting on _his_ black-dyed hair only staying on _his_ head due to the gloved hat that sat firming upon the fedora's surface. _He_ felt several steps behind _him_, the grass crackling under heavy feet, but the male wasn't alarmed.

_He_ carries on watching the single blond male who lingers behind, ignoring the 26 figures shuffling about behind _him_.

The blond looked around, as if waiting for the one who would never arrive. _He_ fingers _his_ gloved palm, frown setting into the pink lips. _He_ stepped away from the edge of the hill which _he_ was standing on, _his_ cloak thrashing at the movement. _He_ walked away, the other 25 looking at _him_ in amusement before following _him_.

_He_ knows _he_ can never go back.

_He_ can never become the one they wanted anymore. _His_ innocence was lost with the dying of _his _previous identity, lost to the world of murder and death. _His_ sins, _his_ guilt, _he_ could never run from the fact that he belonged to someone else.

His palm was just another reminder of that.

* * *

New chapter! Okay, so since I would be really busy this year,** I would at least try to update every Sunday**, Saturday for those who are on the other side of the world.

**In the last paragraph, _he_ is italicised because there are two 'he's that are mentioned, which is Hiruma (who stayed behind because he was curious) and ? (whom you should know). The _he_ is the ? character, it's just for a bit more clarification. _  
_**

As such, I hope you enjoyed, frankly I don't feel like this is one of my better written ones but nevertheless...

Anyway, I wish to ask of you guys something.

**Would you like DoES21 to have romance? If you do, would you want Yaoi, Yuri or Hetero? Please either PM me, or review. **

Reviews:

doreshimo itsuko - Thank you very much! Happy new year to you too, although it's like 4 days after already.

oreobabez - Thank you very much for enjoying it!

Guest - Haha, here's your review.

Glassed Loner - Ah... The KHR connections huh... Actually there weren't any. It was kinda sorta inspired by it, but the name Giotto did not in fact come from KHR, but the fact that the name's meaning was God's Peace, which I felt was quite cool. Ahaha, I'm sure that yours is plenty good too. Your ideas are pretty interesting, after all.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, followed, favourited, etc. I hope you review this time too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so happy that you guys like this story! I am receiving so many follows and favourites, so thanks to everyone. This story will become really complicated, so if you don't understand anything, feel free to review or PM your Questions.

Ultimately, in this story there will probably be a total of 3 languages, which are Italian, Japanese and (British) English. If I want to add more, I will probably state it later on in the story.

As for the emblem, if you can't understand/imagine what it looks like, I'm really sorry but I can't draw for nuts… I'll try to find on the internet a picture that would suit it, but I probably can't.

Oh, by the way, dumbest idea ever, but Agon is a detective. Probably corrupt, but still.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Dark!Sena, Mafia(?), cursing,

Legend:

"_**(Speech in British English whilst in a dream/memory)"**_

"_(Speech in Japanese)"_

**Emphasis/Time Skip**

* * *

**Time Skip- 2 years later**

2 precise raps on the door echoed through the room as the blond looked up from his slouched position. His longs legs rested on the expensive table, a cigarette hung off razor sharp teeth. He gave an annoyed grunt as he stretched over to click a button, allowing the door to slide open.

"What is it, fucking dreadlocks?" Said male smirked as he approached the Demon of Deimon, the CEO of the Deimon Hotel. He threw the documents on the table.

"Found the fucking trash." The grunt from the detective was all it took for the Demon to slide his legs off and take the manila file with slight wariness. The dreadlocked character pulled a chair to the table and sat, crossing a leg over the other as he lit a cigarette.

"Turns out he's not real." The Demon scoffed.

"I knew that already, fucking dreadlocks. I knew that for the past 5 years." The other laughed, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"Let me continue…" The tanned womanizer flipped to the page on the file. He laid out several photos on the desk, and pointed to each of them.

"This," he pointed to a picture showing an ace of spades tilted to an angle, with a semi-translucent reflection of it at the bottom. "Is the emblem of the Gioco family. They originated in Italy in the late 60s, pretty young, but also a bit diverse. They have branch families all over the world. What we are interested in is the British branch." Another photo showed several indiscernible and hooded figures in the dark.

"They generally work in the shadows, and wear hoods and masks and their calling card is a literal playing card. So far we have the Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades, King of Diamonds, Jack of Clove and the Joker. A bit of cooperation from the British police shows that there are also a few strange murders, called the Chess Murders. Chess pieces were left by the victims, and each of them had an engraving of the Gioco's emblem." The detective took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Interesting thing is that these fuckers are working for the Queen of England."

"So?"

"That kid's is in the Mafia."

* * *

_The fire burns his skin as the flames dance on his palm. He screams, the agony ripping his frail form as he thrashes against the leather binding his hands. He feels the pain continue, marring the delicate skin, scarring, marking him. _

_The figure wasn't fazed by his screaming. It continues, like a robot. It marks, it burns, it reminds him that what he did was wrong. _

"_**You failed…"**__ The words stab him, rippling through the room, silencing him with a quiet voice. He scowls, but doesn't retaliate. It won't help. The figure continues, now murmuring ominous chants as it drew intricate designs on his palm._

_He screams some more. _

"_**You know what will happen if you do it again."**_

_He was unconscious before the figure leaves with a slam of the door. _

Brown eyes wrenched open as he pushed himself up from the seat. His breathing was erratic, his mind reeling from the dream… He held his gloved palm with a grimace.

No, it wasn't a dream… it was a_ memory_.

He scowled, before he allowed himself to blink and focus at the vaguely familiar room he was in. It's not his room, he realized. He stood up, and looked out the window. He recognized the cloudy sky and the red-dressed guards marching along the area, their faces stoic. Their guns glint in the light, making the male let his hand wander to the firearm resting at his side.

Britain… He's in the Buckingham palace… He gave a tired sigh, a flicker of annoyance blinking in his eyes before it faded away. He pushed his palms into his pockets, and let a smirk tilt his lips. He imagined her irritated scowl directed at him and chuckled sardonically. Slipping on his mask, he left the room, before ambling over to his destination.

The Queen was expecting him.

* * *

Hiruma scowled as he flipped through the files again. The papers are shuffled all over the desk, and the male was standing up, an annoyed expression etched into his demonic features, making it look far more hellish than usual.

A nervous knock made him look up as he sighed, allowing the door to open. Kurita stumbled in, his gentle nature showing as he panics in front of his friend.

"Hiruma-kun! Ri…Riku-kun and Shin-san… They're outside..!" Hiruma stood up, chewing his gum and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

He curses beneath his breath as he takes the elevator down, rifle on his back. His scowl was deep set as he trudged through the hallways to the hotel's lobby, where he knew the two troublemakers would be.

He stepped between the vocal match, ignoring the stares he got from the tourists. It _was_ a world-class hotel after all. He sent a glare to the two 20 year old males, making them hesitate before he dragged them away from the guests' eyes.

"Fucking brats, what did you come here for?" Riku was the one to answer.

"I heard you had news on Sena."

* * *

The room was thick with suspense as the Queen allowed the Joker to stand. The jester smiled mockingly as he stood straight, his bejewelled mask glinting in the light of the sun. In return the ruler of England sent him a look of condescending hatred.

The hooded figures surrounding the two watched carefully. The Joker knew that their hands were shifting to their weapons, knowing the loathing the Queen of England held for the Joker. He almost laughed with glee, he had always loved to play with his _Family_.

He turned back to the Queen, who was babbling information about his newest mission. Completely pointless, he had decided and let his concentration drift away once more. He thought of the sharp demon-like grin and smirked. The picture morphed into that of a blood stained body, marionette string pulling on the limp body's arms as the Joker played it like a piano.

"Joker." The call brought him from his sadistic fantasies as he focused onto the English woman again. He tilted his head, and watched her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Remember your mission, don't fail it…**again**."

He grinned sharply at her next words.

"Kill Hiruma Youichi."

* * *

And done~ Please review by the way.

As such, due to reviews, there will probably be Yaoi. If you dislike it, well…You should have reviewed? I'll try to keep romance to the minimum, and now, I would like to ask something else.

**Which pairing would you like? **

It can be Riku/Sena, Shin/Sena, or even Hiruma/Sena, but to see maybe a glimpse of your favourite pairing you're gonna have to review.

Oh and one more poll, **Which of the Devil Bats would like to see first?**

They will all be adults now, and all of them have a job, except maybe a few. Kurita and Hiruma have been introduced, and so have their jobs, kinda.

Hiruma is the CEO of a hotel chain, but only does work in the original branch. Kurita is his security head, but sometimes is a bit too…soft and easy to fluster, especially with people he knows, like Shin and Riku for this story.

There will be OCs in future chapters, some having pivotal roles, but not too much.

There will be strong changes of behaviour in some of the characters, but it will be explained I think.

Anyway, please **Review**. See you next week :D


End file.
